Various types of apparatuses have modes of operation that are associated with some type of motion, orientation or positioning of the system. For example, a clothing iron is typically oriented horizontally and moved in generally forward and reverse horizontal directions by a user when it is being used to iron an article of clothing. When the iron is not being used to iron clothing, it is typically placed in a tilted, substantially upright orientation on the ironing board. Some irons have a circuit that includes a switch that closes when the iron is placed in this orientation, causing a signal to be sent to a controller in the iron, which then turns off the iron.
A lawnmower is another type of apparatus that has a mode of operation that is associated with motion. The lawnmower is typically oriented horizontally and moved in generally the forward direction by a user when it is being used to cut grass. Some self-propelled lawnmowers include a “kill switch” that the user holds as the user guides the mower through the lawn. Releasing the kill switch turns off the lawnmower.
Although various technological advancements have been made in these and other types of apparatuses that cause them to be automatically turned off at particular times, these solutions typically rely on electromechanical switches and moving parts that may be unreliable and prone to malfunction. It would be desirable to provide a motion detection system that may be used with such apparatuses to control their operations based on the detection of motion or the absence of motion. It would also be desirable to provide such a motion detection system that does not rely on electromechanical switches or moving parts, and thus is more reliable and less prone to malfunction than current solutions.